Not Gonna Get Us
by The Sacred Tree
Summary: He put his sword in front of him - slowly moving backwards with Kagome behind him towards the well, and then they all came running towards them.....


Not Gonna Get Us

Disclaimer: No I do not own InuYasha and the other characters unfortunately, and I do not own the song either.

The wind blew slightly, and by the way the sky looked you could see that night would be nearing soon. Somewhere in Inuyasha's Forest Kagome was wearing a beautiful white kimono, next to her was InuYasha whom no matter what anyone had said they couldn't get him to wear a suit, but that is the reason why she loved him and was marrying him.

At this moment Kaede was saying "You may now kiss the bride", and so he did.

**Starting from here, let's make a promise**

**You and me, let's just be honest**

**We're gonna run, nothing can stop us**

**Even the night, that falls so around us**

Sango and Miroku had gotten married earlier and would have been here, but they had to keep _vigilant._

**The villagers**; they had thought they had learned to accept InuYasha by how he was - a half demon -, but they were wrong...

When they announced they wanted to get married the whole village had gotten silent - they didn't like it.

They said that humans and demons should not be with each other. But no that did not stop them they still had Lady Keade's help and Sango, Miroku, Shippo and if you can count Kilala, and of course Kagome's family on the other side of the well.

Just then a loud piercing scream ran through the forest followed by a " NOOOOOO SANGO!!" another loud scream was heard and the wind carried the words " Miroku" in a small whisper.

Kagome's eyes were full of fear now, they couldn't,- how would they- , she couldn't think clearly now; she stared at Inuyasha's eyes seeing that he was smelling the air and by the look that he gave the unspoken question was answered.

They were _dead._

Shippo came running out of the bushes an arrow piercing his skin, he fell to his knees in front of Kagome. "Kagome, InuYasha -run now..they are coming ..Sango and Mir-'' and he fell...

" NO !! Shippo wake up please.." said Kagome sobs escaping her as the now seemingly never ending tears welled up in her eyes . _How could they have done this? He was just a boy._

" 'Ye have to go child , best thing to do is go to your time , go now I will distract them " , "...B- but Kaede we cant leave you here not like this", " I have lived a long time Kagome , you still have a future"

Kagome hugged Shippo tightly to her " NOOO ! I wont leave …Shippo..Miroku..Sango..Kilala.. "she sobbed

InuYasha embraced Kagome " We must go- the _old hag_ is right, I can hear them coming and... they aren't far", just then the clearing was full of torches and men with pitchforks

A man departed from the crowd and spoke loud and clear -

" If you surrender now, we promise not to kill the both of you, but I can't say the same thing for the demon" .

**" Run"** said Kaede as she got her bow and arrows. Inuyasha grabbed kagome by her hand and started running towards the well.

**Soon there will be, laughter and voices**

**Beyond the clouds, over the mountains**

**We'll run away, on roads that are empty**

**Lights from the airfield, shining upon you**

They were running through the forest that seemed to look restless, it seemed to grow denser, more trees appeared in their way, making Kagome's once beautiful dress into shreds, InuYasha would have carried her and jumped his way to the well but the sun had just set so he was _human_ tonight, and so- his human body had no such ability.

They had both now earned some scratches in their skin making them bleed a little, but no that wouldn't stop them, just then another loud scream filled the air**. Kaede**. Kagome broke into more sobs, and she fell to the ground, " How could they?" she asked."Kagome we must go.." said InuYasha almost as if he didn't care , but Kagome looked into his eyes which also held hurt in them , she threw herself in his arms sobbing and saying how it wasn't fair what had they done to them, but Kagome stood up she decided that she wasn't going to let the death of her friends be in vain, they were not _going to get them_.

**Nothing can stop this, not now I love ya**

**They're not gonna get us**

**They're not gonna get us**

**Nothing can stop this, not now I love ya**

**They're not gonna get us**

**They're not gonna get us**

**They're not gonna get us**

**They're not gonna get us**

**They're not gonna get us**

It seemed hat they had been running for hours when only minutes had gone by. They should have been near the well by now, they could still hear the villagers, _why wouldn't they leave them alone?_ They were catching up with them the archer with the bow and arrows shot right at InuYasha, his foot was _injured_ which made things worse, he fell.." Go Kagome run…" she shook her head vigurously "No !! I'm not leaving you !!" she looked behind her and saw the most horrifying thing ever … the heads of all her friends were tied to the spears they had…it tore Kagome's heart into pieces. She put Inuyasha's shoulder over her , she wouldn't be able to get far but she had to _try_ ..

**Not gonna get us**

**Not gonna get us**

**Not gonna get us**

**Not gonna get us**

**Get us**

**Not gonna get us**

**We'll run away, keep everything simple**

**Night will come down, our guardian angel**

**We rush ahead, the crossroads are empty**

**Our spirits rise, they're not gonna get us**

There, she could see the well now, just a bit more she thought suddenly and as fate may have it an arrow hit her too. She fell to the ground wiht a small yelp, InuYasha following closely behind, they were now surrounded, and the well only some feet away. InuYasha gathered as much strenght as possible and stood up to help Kagome and took his sword he knew it wouldn't help in his current form but it was better than nothing. He put his sword in front of him slowly moving backwards with Kagome behind him towards the well, and then _**they all came**_ running towards them.

**My love for you, always forever**

**Just you and me, all else is nothing**

**Not going back, not going back there**

**They don't understand**

**They don't understand us**

InuYasha fought against them trying to protect kagome, but they were to many - once more he was forced to the ground.

**Not gonna get us**

**Not gonna get us**

**Not gonna get us**

**They're not gonna get us**

**Not gonna get us**

They were both covered in blood, a lot of blood, most of it from themselves, Kagome rushed to Inuyasha's side ";eave us alone" she said in a small murmur while she dragged InuYasha near the well, but alas- too late they shot an arrow at her it went through her back, and went halfway through InuYasha. InuYasha who still was a bit conscious hugged her tightly; she stared in his eyes she could see what he wanted to say but had no air to do so - she answered his question " I love you too InuYasha" and they both fell into the endless dream form which they'd never wake up.

The Shikon Jewel which had been complete with Naraku destroyed had still been hanging from Kagome's neck started to glow , and little by little they turned to stone , the villagers stood there amazed and no matter how hard they tried - _none _could touch them, all types of demons tried to remove the jewel but to no avail.

**Nothing can stop this, not now I love ya**

**They're not gonna get us**

**They're not gonna get us**

Mrs. Higurashi moved around her house

she walked outside and into a small cabin, which she and grandpa had always told Souta and Kagome to stay away from, which -she thanked Kami- they did, she opened the door. There in the corner of the empty cabin was a statue of two young people, she had discovered who they were when InuYasha came for the first time. At first grandpa and her had thought it was a statue that the previous owners had left in front of the well ( who would leave the statue of two people dying covered in blood embracing each other) , and they simply decided to move it here, but when InuYasha first came here she realized who those two people were, and it hurt her to know who they were , so now she knew Kagome her precious Kagome- would _**never come** **back**_

**Nothing can stop this, not now I love ya**

**Not gonna get us**

** Gonna get us...**


End file.
